


Godsend

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Usnavi is so awkward he has no idea how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Usnavi leaves a lasting impression on Vanessa





	Godsend

Usnavi loved Vanessa but she only ever saw him as a friend to her she’d never be into that way sadly so it was just a one sided attraction but he always kind of hoped she felt the same way 

Vanessa would stop by the bodega just to chat with him they would share a few laughs here and there 

 

Vanessa would fill him in on neighborhood gossip she’d overhear from clients from the salon which would always be super dirty and detailed just the other day he heard the one about a woman whose husband cheated on her with a babysitter she found them screwing on the couch 

 

Usnavi would never have the guts to be able to ask her out no matter how many attempts he's made in the past to do so he always gets tongue tied when he's around her 

Not to mention the fact that she's the most beautiful girl in the entire Barrio well at least to him anyways 

”Oh crap, I don't have any money” Vanessa swore as she checked through her wallet only to find that it was empty she had no way of being able to purchase the bottle of water she so desperately needed she was parched 

”On the house”He handed her a bottled water  
and she gave him a small smile 

Usnavi smiled back at her his eyes meeting hers 

Vanessa was touched by the kind gesture from her friend ”You are a godsend Usnavi”

”What are friends for”He lingered off joking slightly 

”So generous I've always liked that about you”Vanessa set her arms down on the counter

”How’s your mom doing?”Usnavi had asked her trying to make small talk with her 

”She’s better she's over her flu she had it was pretty bad I was so worried about her”she replied


End file.
